All We Are
by xOnceEAgainx
Summary: She thought she had seen everything, and then she met him. A creature wondering through the Victorian era, will bring a lot of trouble and one of Emily's biggest adventures


It was really hard for her to let go of everything she had lived during the time she travel through the anomalies. The things she saw, the people she met, and Matt.

She wondered all the time if she had made the right decision. Henry definitely thougth she was crazy, and sometimes she did too, but there was no denying of all she had been trough.

One of the things she missed the most was the ability to take charge of her own life. She was a strong and independent woman, and being tied up to a society that thought women were to obey men, was driving her crazy. She spent most of the days quite, not because she was afraid of what Henry could thought of her, but because she knew that there was no one who could understand her. She had seen so much, and now she was doomed to spend her life on the same place surrounded by strangers, that can't even begin to imagine all there was out there. She daydreamed often about anomalies, creatures and sometimes, about Matt.

Then it came THE day, when she thought her prays had been heard, the day she learned that was so much more out there. They day she met him.

()()()()()()()

"You leave tomorrow for the country house." Henry voice was serious

"I can't." Emily said "Why do you want to send me there? Am I embarrassing you too much?" She asked, her voice full of sarcasm

"Yes you are. Since when you think you can intrude into a conversation of men? Put yourself in your position" Henry voice full of disapproval.

"But you are denying that something very strange and serious it is happening downtown, people are dying and you don't even care" Emily's voice was exalted

"You calm yourself, unless you want me to send to the hospital instead of the country house" Henry said leaving the room.

She didn't say anything; just sit there on the bed. She knew he wasn't changing his mind, the last few days she had been an embarrassment to him for speaking her mind. Usually she kept quiet, not for respect, but because she really didn't enjoy talking to those thick men. This time it was different, something was happening, and innocent people were disappearing and dying, and they didn't even care.

She only needed to get out without being seen, and she had the perfect disguise for that, once she got near the creature she would know how to deal with it.

Passing through the men that Henry had put guarding her, long time ago when he realized his wife was not the obeying one type, was really easy. Emily had trained on doing that quite regularly, since her return. She often walked alone, looking for anomalies, looking for creatures, and occasionally looking for Matt.

"_Silly girl" _she remebered her mother saying on the day she married Henry" _you are going to marry a fine man, he will provide for you, and you will obey him like a good wife does. Stop dreaming about adventures that is not what a good woman should think about. "  
>Oh mother<em> _you could never understand me could you?_ Thinking about it now, and after all she had been through, she knew she couldn't had it done any other way. _What could a young girl do without the support of her husband or her father?_

Of course now things were different. For starters she wasn't a silly young girl anymore, and she had seen so much, that there was no turning back. That's why she had to go out after this creature, it was not a foolish whim of a bored woman; it was the need to do something and not just standing there.

The information she had about this creature was not much, there had been sightseeing's of a strange creature; a few people were found dead downtown with stranger marks on the neck, but there were rumors that much more people went missing. The problem is that this was happening only to the homeless that sleept on the streets, and occasionally to those who wonder downtown late at night. Some said it's was the deed of the devil, Henry and others like him just applaud the person that was "cleaning" the city from the homeless and useless that _contaminated the city_.

_Stupid, foolish, __men_. Emily was pretty sure it was a creature, and in that case, it would get to rich and poor, and they would all be in danger. T

he most intriguing thing about this creature it was it looked human, but she knew that no human could make such fangs marks. When all this had started she had try to find the creature and the anomaly, but she had no luck with either, and only managed to see the almost unrecognizable bodies and the fangs marks.

She managed to go unnoticed through the streets of London, it was getting darker, and soon Henry would miss her, if he hadn't already. The cape she was wearing helped cover the dress; she definitely missed the 21st century clothes, so much more comfortable. She was also wearing a mask, so she could probably pass as a thief, not this was the perfect disguise but it was better than wondering off without it. The downtown was a place that a lady wasn't used to visit, and so getting used to the smell was a little hard, but not as much as seeing all those people lying on the streets, little kids trying to find food among the garbage, so many homeless and no one cared about them.

It was bad enough no one cared about them when they were alive, but not caring about their death was too much for her, so there she was, a little frightened although she wouldn't admit it to anyone

Suddenly she heard a scream and saw the people running towards her, she ran to opposite way. After a few meters she stopped, she couldn't believe what she saw. The creature standing in front of was not definitely a human, but it was standing on its two feet. With a strange head and the fangs like a wolf, she had never saw anything like it. As the creature started running in her direction looking straight to her eyes, she realized that she couldn't move, like the creature look was keeping her immobilized.

Out of nowhere a man pushed her to the ground, just in time, and hit the strange creature. The creature back down giving the man time to blindfold and capture it, taking it somewhere Emily could not see. After just a few moments, he came back, as he was looking for something.

"What did you do that for?" Emily was quite upset and impressed.

"I just saved your life… and you're a woman?" the man was looking surprised for Emily, who realized too late her mask had fallen.

"Yes I am a woman, as you can see. Why did you get in the way? I had it under control."

"Sure you did." He smiled at her, and she gave him an angry look "That's why you were looking to his eyes? Although I'm quite impressed by your courage."

"What about the eyes?" Emily asked. "Wait that was why I could not move."

"Brave and smart. Brilliant." The man smiled

_Who was this man? _Emily asked herself. _Sure the pinstripe suit and the overall look where from a person from the 21__st__ century, but at the same time he had something diferent. "_So are you just standing there or are you helping me get on my feet?" Emily asked.

" You are in this place on the middle of the night, dress like a thief, but you still want help to get up." The man smiled "Fair enough" He continued, helping her get on her feet. As she got up a knife was pressed into the man's back.

"You were saying?"Emily smiled to the man.

"Now that is impressive. Who are you?" He said disarming her easily. She looked surprised but couldn't help to smile.

"Emily. What kind of creature was that? Past or future?" she asked

"What?" The man clearly was surprise by her question

"_There, she is probably there. She will probably resist so be careful not to harm her" _the voice of a strange man, was getting close to them.

"Henry." Emily said. "I need to get out of here."

"What?"

"My husband, he is looking for me, he can't find me. Where is the anomaly?" Emily's voice sounded really worried, she knew exactly what would happen to her, if Henry's men found her.

"What?"

"Stop that." She said getting anxious "I know about the anomalies, the creatures, everything ok? I need to get back to where you came from."

The man smiled. "Now that is going to be a little hard."

"What?" now was Emily's turn to ask, as the steps of the men were getting closer. The man just took her hand and run. They could hear the footsteps approaching, and all of the suddenly they stopped, in front of a blue police box and the man just cracked his fingers and the door opened.

"Come on, get inside." He said to her already on the other side of the door.

She looked behind, and then looked to the man with the pinstripe suit, and got in.

The inside was much bigger than the outside, and she couldn't help to looked surprised. But then she looked at the door again.

"Won't they find me here?"She asked worried.

"No, don't worry, I mean they probably will look to it, but they won't believe anyone is in here." She was still looking worried. "Oh and I'm the only one who can open it." She let go a sigh of relief. "What you were saying of anomalies and creatures?"

"You first." She said with a smile. "Who are you?"

The man smiled "I am the Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if this will be a bigger story or not, really depends on the reviews, and if you think this could make a good adventure for the Doctor. Also I'm new to the Doctor world, so there can be some inconsistencies, although I'll try to not have them.**

**A/N2: I didn't decide which alien they are after, any name ideas? (I think it's easy to just make up an alien, but if you think I could use anything from the Doctor Who Universe, feel free to let me know.**

**Don't forget to leave your review, I really appreciate **


End file.
